


未寄出的信

by Vampiry



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiry/pseuds/Vampiry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turgon決定寫完這封信。</p>
            </blockquote>





	未寄出的信

**Author's Note:**

> CP:Turgon/Finrod  
> 所有角色屬於J.R.R. Tolkien，我所擁有的只有裡面的bug  
> Warning:寫的實在太模糊...為防劇透，文末才會附上一點解釋orz

Turgon甚至不知道納國斯隆德所有已發生或未發生的事。貢多林的君王仍然有個天真過頭的想法：他在擬一封信。那封信長的過分，用字遣詞也可說是稍嫌謹慎，好像他們並不如事實上那麼熟稔，「我」和「我們」、「你」和「你們」這幾個詞尤其如此。他覺得自己似是在信紙上畫出一道一道線，這裡是西貝爾蘭、這裡是希斯隆，這裡是貢多林，這裡是多瑞亞斯，那裡是納國斯隆德。然而群體和個人之於他們是否真的有所差別，他需要更多時間體會咀嚼，畢竟他們從來就不是獨自存活的個體，只是距離拉開了，太長太久遠，時間和空間是足夠換取思念的毒藥。他確實非常想念他的表兄，而這僅僅是想念。苦楚和青澀都是美麗的。並且——相對的——也是過時的。

維林諾的餘暉從海的那頭把他們前方的影子拉得老長，長得看不見自己的腳步究竟踏在哪裡，而哪裡又要隨之塌陷，落入萬丈之下的苦痛。當Turgon第無數次自抽屜中取出這封信，滾滾的戰火硝煙正直沖上陰霾的雨之穹頂。

 

『多年不見，吾友，我耳聞南方前來的使者帶來的消息，他們說有一位精靈國王在那裡建立了一個隱秘的王國……那些矮人是怎麼喊你的？Felagund？哦容我直言，親愛的Ingoldo[1]，那個名字太剛硬了，我認為它並不太適合你。但你大可對我的言說一笑置之——儘管你不常這麼做。』  
『因為若你藉著這個名字而得到友誼與敬愛，那麼它便值得擁有與匹配於你了。』

 

Fingolfin家族的次子側著臉，任由昏暗的光映照自己的左半臉。窗外的軍馬嘶鳴傳進他的耳裡。貢多林城兩名鎮國大將Glorfindel與Ecthelion正親自指派麾下精兵集結整頓。一支屬於隱藏國度的肅穆軍隊，如一只雪亮的矛排成整齊陣列。戰爭的鐵蹄將踏過群山的溫柔懷抱。

 

『我記得你曾說過，自吾等族人離開維林諾，我們早已與阿爾達世界成為命不可分的共同體。如今我更好奇你會如何給予我一個我所急需的建議，關於吾兄Fingon與東北方Maedhros防線所即將引起的戰線合流一事，在如今，面對黑魁首未知的龐大威脅、以及當Ulmo的話語尤響徹腦海，始終繚繞之際，我不知是否應當出兵相助。這一戰恐怕是我將不斷猶疑，無法下定論的一件大事，你可知道我是多麼希望你能夠與我面對面的對話，因你，Ingoldo，你周詳的思慮總是遠勝過我，並且給予我太多超出本分的期盼。它們就像是龐大的溪川，源源不盡，始終這樣磅礡。事實上最重要的一件事只是，直到如今，我仍非常需要你——』

 

『……仍非常需要你的智慧。』

 

Turgon最後將這句話接寫了下去。

這樣的改變使得原本短而急促的句子再一次變回沈穩、理智的言辭。畢竟這才是一個稱職的君王應當說出的語句。同時也因為，貢多林它必將是最屹立不搖、佇立的最長久，卻也最孤獨的一座屬於諾多的城。  
它不能陷落，永遠不能。否則所有犧牲都沒有意義了。即使它必將如此。

『我需要你的智慧，Ingoldo。請你像從前那樣，再一次的幫助我，帶領我，引導我吧。』

 

擱下筆的霎時，貢多林的大門緩緩敞開來。  
天色發白，卻是落著細雨。迎著刺眼的曙光，一萬精兵領受王命，氣勢萬鈞的離開了貢多林城。他們將一路向北去，全數加入那場綿延的戰事：那場事後被稱作Nirnaeth Arnoediad的淚雨之戰。

 

而貢多林孤獨的王獨自一人面窗而立。他鐵灰色的眸子凝視著西南方那條永遠望不見的地平線，終於任由淚水湧出眼眶。他的身後，爐火焚燒著信紙的聲音輕柔作響。

 

 

 

FIN

[01]Finrod的母名  
[02]Turgon的母名

一點附註：時間上這時Finrod已死，原本Turgon欲詢問的事就是他是否該加入梅斯羅斯聯盟所號召的戰爭。在最後決定出兵以前，Turgon還是把信寫完了。


End file.
